Talk:Diamond soul
Combining with items If the Spell version of Spell Resistance could offer a higher resistance will it in fact be used? DaBear 13:30, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) *NWN uses whichever is highest--Defunc7 13:59, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) :*Thanks. Got a little worried when I read the note ::This feat means monks will not need to wear items with spell resistance since those items will not modify the monk's spell resistance rating even if the item SR is higher than the monk's innate SR from diamond soul. ::DaBear 14:33, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) :*I don't believe that's correct. Has anyone tested it? -- Austicke 17:19, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) ::* DaBear is actually correct from what I heard from the Bioware forums. However, we should probably do our own testing. This is actually one of the changes done in one of the latest patches and hence stops Mords from lowering Monks SR. -- Chrominium 03:10, 17 Nov 2005 (PST) * All i can say is that the highest value show up in the character sheet. and it's used i tried with a level 1 Monk with a 30 SR Dagger, if i had the dagger equipped the spell fail all the time. while without it. it did penetrate my SR several times. so i would say that note is false in normal circumstances. maybe there is some special case? --CID-78 07:10, 21 January 2006 (PST) :* Monks don't get SR until level 12, so I'm not sure that's a valid test. -- Alec Usticke 07:58, 21 January 2006 (PST) ::* the feat is active and working so i would say it is.(who bothers about gaining a character up to X level when you can instead give the character the feat at any level) the NWN engine doesn't need a specific level to be reached for a feat to be added. atleast if there isn't a level variabel in the formula that result in sum of 0 or below. the only difference is that i tested with a SR of 11 instead of 22. it's just numbers when it comes to the game. --CID-78 08:14, 21 January 2006 (PST) :::*I see. You didn't mention you edited the character to give them the feat. -- Alec Usticke 10:59, 21 January 2006 (PST) ::::* No but i thought that was obvious. i can't test a feat if i don't have it. --CID-78 03:13, 22 January 2006 (PST) :::::* Well, no one ever accused me of being smart. :) -- Alec Usticke 14:21, 22 January 2006 (PST) spell breaches vs diamond soul mords can't lower the sr on monks, but i've found some info on several forums saying it CAN be lowered by lesser/greater spell breach!? i couldn't find any info on that here. i checked the spell breaches page, mords page, sr page and diamond soul page, nothing... so i tested it myself. i found that NONE really lowers the sr on monks. examining the monk will say it IS lowered but really it is not. maybe this could be added more clearly to whichever page you think is most relevant? offense thx. --Pimpernell 03:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) * From the diamond soul page: "The spell resistance granted by this feat is not lowered by spells that reduce spell resistance". Lesser spell breach and greater spell breach are spells that reduce spell resistance, so this article does state that they do not reduce the spell resistance from diamond soul. --The Krit 04:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :* well, it does say that. but isn't it better to just say "it can't be lowered by ANY spell"? or maybe "can't be lowered by any spell breach effect and nature's balance"? btw i changed this comment because i was wrong and it had a unfriendly tone. sorry for that. i really do appreciate the work you all are doing. --Pimpernell 23:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::* If the article said "it can't be lowered by ANY spell", someone would come along and ask "What spells reduce spell resistance? Shouldn't they be mentioned here?" If it said "can't be lowered by any spell breach effect and nature's balance", someone would come along and ask "So it can be lowered by other spells that reduce spell resistance? What are the spells that can reduce diamond soul?" There is no way to phrase things so that it will never be misread. I'm sorry you were the one to misread the current version, but is there really any reason to think an alternative would be misread less often? If anything, I would ask the ones who test these things if there is any way to reduce diamond soul's spell resistance. If not, it might be best to rephrase that part as "The spell resistance granted by this feat cannot be lowered by any means (e.g. breaches)." --The Krit 17:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::* The spell resistance article only mentions spells as a way to reduce spell resistance, so I'll go ahead with a change like the above. If nothing else, it might encourage someone to seek out alternate ways to lower spell resistance. --The Krit 15:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Non-monk armor/shield disables Diamond Soul? Anyone know if equipping armor/shield disables spell resistance from Diamond Soul? 23:21, 1 January 2020 (UTC)